Ixra
Ixra is a white F5-class star. Planets History The Ixra-system was formed by one of the collapsing nebulae left over from the first generation of heavy stars in the universe. The matter soon started to orbit the proto-star in a protoplanetary disc, and after half a billion years, the planets had formed. A few billion years later, a carbon-rich asteroid came out of orbit and crashed down on the planet Laktra. The carbon formed molecular structures in some fatty acids present on the planet when the crash happened. In the end, that formed life in form of primitive one-celled organisms. Over some more billion years, these cells evolved into multi-celluar creatures. And another billion years after that, the sea was filled with multi-celluar creatures. That culminated a few million years later, when the first creatures evolved the ability to live on land. Plants had already lived on the land for a long time, so the ability would be devasting. The species called Zarva were one of the first to evolve the ability to walk on land. They were mostly often peaceful and liked to share their ressources with other species and work together. But over time, as the populations on the land grew, the ressources became more important and Zarva quickly became weak prey. Over time, however, Zarva evolved stronger armor, and they used stick and stones as good weapons to defend themselves. They discovered fire, which they used to scare predators away. Now not much could treathen them, except themself. As their numbers grew, they started using stones and sticks to build small huts. They started crafting primitive weapons, like spears and axes. What were once peaceful species had become brutal warriors fighting each other. One tribe, however, remained the strongest over many years. They called themself Kalva, and no tribe could really treathen it. But then, another tribe discovered the ability to smelt copper. Their weapons were now much better than the Kalva's weapons, but their numbers still too few to really threathen the Kalva tribe. Time should show that they were not a small threath though. Their tribe grew and they started using shields for defense. Though shields may sound very useful, that was what saved the Kalva tribe. They started using wooden shields and more defensive tactics including camouflage, and now used their ranged weapons as defense. The Kalva tribe started making bow-like weapons that fire spears, now with greater power and the ability to penetrate the copper shields. The Kalva tribe expanded into their lost lands and found the places used to smelt copper. They quickly found out how to smelt copper and could now use copper for crafting themselves. So that was the turning point for the enemy tribe. Since that time, no other tribe could stop the Kalva tribe. The Kalva started using more advanced materials and technology. Let us skip bronze, iron and steel and go directly to the day where it invented the pizza. Okay, I'm just kidding. It eventually ruled the world until a day where a fraction of it declared itself independent on the solar date 36.7. And well... The story continues in the log files or the role playing sections below. Log Files Old Log Files New Log Files *'36.7:' A fraction of The Kalva Nation declares itself independent, naming itself "The Workers Union". *'36.8:' Another three fractions declare themself independent! Calling themselves "The Nation of Equialty", "Traders' Union" and "The Green Country". *'36.9:' The Nation of Equialty allies The Workers Union and declares war on Traders Union, while two more fractions of The Kalva Nation declare themselves independent, calling themselves "The Blue States" and "The Yellow Federation". *'37.0:' A large part of The Kalva Nation declares itself independent, now known as Autarkia. The Workers Union has destroyed many villages near the border of Traders Union with help from The Nation of Equialty. *'37.1:'Traders Union launches a big counter-attack near the border to The Workers Union, retaking many of the destroyed villages. The Workers Union blames The Blue States for aiding Traders Union with military. *'37.2:' The Kalva Nation invents the first tank. Traders Union moves on into The Nation of Equialty and The Workers Union. Roleplay Remember: The nations on Laktra have not yet evolved advanced communication and space technology, if you request information from them they might not answer at all! Nearby Stars number light-years away number light-years away Category:Systems with civilizations Category:Systems with life Category:Systems with planets Category:Systems